


Melodramatic

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this one sentence prompt on Tumblr: “If you really loved me, there wouldn’t be a choice.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melodramatic

“Bucky please, do we really have to argue about that?” Steve asked, a hint of desperation in his voice. He looked at Tony for help, but Tony wouldn’t give that to him.

This whole situation was just too hilarious and they had insisted that he wouldn’t have to make a choice this evening. Tony would hold them to that.

“Why won’t you just agree?” Bucky asked Steve, who threw his hands in the air. 

“Because we’ve been to that restaurant just last week. We agreed that we wanted to do something special for Tony and that restaurant is not it! We have to choose something else.”

The betrayal was quite clear on Bucky’s face. “If you really loved me, there wouldn’t be a choice,” he said, voice low and earnest and Tony couldn’t help but laugh.

He tried to stifle it, he didn’t want to interrupt the glorious play in front of him, but it was already too late. Both his lovers turned around to him, one more forcefully than the  
other.

“Why are you laughing?” Bucky hissed at him and Steve sighed. 

“You two are ridiculous,” he told them.

Steve managed to hide the small smile that played around his lips but Bucky was very openly angry.

“We are not. This is important. And you like the restaurant. I like the restaurant. Obviously more than Steve likes me.”

“You’re so melodramatic, Buck,” Steve said and took Bucky’s hand in his. 

Bucky tried to pull it away, still angry but when Tony put his hand over their joined ones he stopped the movement. 

“You told me I didn’t have to make a decision tonight. I was looking forward to being spoiled and I really don’t want to choose between you,” he explained. “Any chance that we can solve this?”

Steve turned to look at Bucky and Bucky deflated. “Fine. We’ll try something new. But next time we better go to that restaurant again.”

“You know there is other food besides pasta, right?” Tony lightly asked him and Steve chuckled. 

“Other, inferior food, perhaps,” Bucky answered and Steve fondly shook his head. 

“Melodramatic. I keep telling you, Buck. You’re too melodramatic.”

“Not true. If it would be too much, I wouldn’t have you two at my side,” he said and squeezed their hands.

Tony just smiled at them. He couldn’t wait for them to fight over the food they would order for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/140361846001/44-stuckony)
> 
> You can always find me at my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
